1. Field
The following description relates to a resonator using a carbon nano-substance and a method of manufacturing the resonator.
2. Description of Related Art
As various portable micro-equipment devices are commercialized, it is desirable for sizes of various components used in portable micro-equipment devices to be miniaturized. Recently, to develop microcomponents and ultra light components, various technologies have been suggested, such as Micro Electro-Mechanical system (MEMS) technology capable of designing machinery or equipment having an ultra minute structure of less than several micrometers, or Nano Electro-Mechanical System (NEMS) technology.
When a micro resonator manufactured using NEMS technology is driven in an ideal environment, such as an environment having a cryogenic temperature and an ultra-low pressure, a significant loss of energy may be avoided, a Q value greater than 10,000 may be realized, and low-power driving may theoretically be possible.
However, because most resonators are driven in an ordinary environment, such as an environment having a room temperature and a high pressure, a significant loss of energy may occur due to internal factors (e.g., volume defect and surface defect of an element and surface damage generated in manufacturing and processing) and external factors (e.g., reduction in vibration width due to air friction, coupling loss, and the like).
In addition, a conventional resonator may form a resonant structure using silicon carbide and aluminum. However, in a metal layer such as aluminum, a tensile stress and a compressive stress are different from each other, making it impossible to obtain a high resonant frequency.